Broke This Pain
by Park Min Gi
Summary: Donghae tidak pernah menyangka jika keputusannya mengubah kewarganegaraan bisa merubah seluruh hidupnya. Termasuk kehilangan kehangatan keluarga dan hati seseorang yang paling ia kasihi/HaeHyuk & KyuHyuk/Chapter 3 coming for you guys. Hope you enjoy this. :D
1. Chapter 1

**BROKE THIS PAIN**

**Warning: Typo(s), miss typo, EYD Failure, bad des.**

**Cast & Pairing: Lee Donghae (HaeHyuk) Lee Hyukjae (KyuHyuk) Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre & Rating: Angst(?), Romance** (**M**ature)**,** **Hurt/Comfort, showbiz**

Dedicated to **Myhyukkiesmile**, **ancofishy**, **Lyndaariez**, and all of my beloved reader. I hope you all enjoy this. :D

**Note: "**Talk**", '**Think**', italic = **flashback/dream

* * *

**Chapter 1: 3 hearts  
Ketika langit memutarkan kenangan di masa lalu**

* * *

_Sekalipun sosok manis di belakangnya sudah ratusan kali memohon, pemuda tampan itu tetap tidak mau menghentikan langkahnya. Semakin jauh, pergerakan kakinya semakin mantap, seolah tak ada satu hal pun yang bisa meruntuhkan tekad bulatnya—termasuk isakan pilu dari orang yang paling ia kasihi, di belakang sana._

"_Jika kau tidak berhenti, hubungan kita berakhir!"_

_Sosok tampan itu tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Dia sempat tegang, tapi hanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan maju, meninggalkan sang kekasih yang kini duduk terjatuh di atas lantai yang dingin._

"KAJIMA_!" teriak sosok manis itu entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya, masih mencoba menahan sang kekasih supaya tetap berada di sisinya. "_Kajima! Jebal… kajima…,_" pinta sosok manis itu dengan perasaan putus asa. Tangisannya semakin kencang ketika bayangan sang kekasih tak lagi terjangkau oleh mata indahnya._

* * *

"_Maafkan aku, Hyukkie. Tolong maafkan aku."_

Matanya tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, peluh membanjiri pelipisnya, dan wajahnya terlihat pucat. Selalu reaksi itu yang muncul ketika memori pahit itu kembali diputar oleh otaknya lewat mimpi.

Sosok manis itu bangun kemudian meneguk rakus air mineral yang selalu ada di atas meja nakas sebelah ranjangnya, sampai habis.

Namanya Lee Hyukjae, dia berumur 23 tahun, seorang pelatih dance termuda di salah satu manajemen artis ternama di Korea. Kariernya cemerlang, hari-harinya selalu dihiasi dengan senyum cerah yang membuat banyak orang terpesona, tapi tidak ada yang menyangka jika ia mempunyai masa lalu yang sulit untuk dipahami. Salah satunya adalah mimpi buruk yang dialaminya barusan.

Hyukjae melirik jam digital di atas meja nakas lalu mendengus kesal, dia benci harus terbangun di jam satu dini hari seperti saat ini, terlebih karena mimpi sialan itu. Hyukjae bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengisi ulang gelasnya yang kosong, kerongkongan nya masih terasa kering karena mimpi sialan itu. Di tengah perjalanan, Hyukjae berhenti sejenak di depan jendela besar ruang santai apartemennya. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba ingin melihat bintang-bintang di langit yang berwarna hitam kebiruan malam itu. Hyukjae menyibak sedikit tirai putih transparan yang membentang di sepanjang jendela.

"_Kau suka yang mana?"_

Hyukjae terkesiap, formasi bintang yang ada di depan matanya terlihat sama persis dengan formasi bintang yang terakhir ia dan orang itu lihat dulu. Waktu seolah berjalan mundur, Hyukjae seperti dihadapkan lagi pada peristiwa Lima tahun yang lalu. dimana dirinya dan seorang yang ia kasihi sedang berbagi kehangatan dibawah selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka, sambil mengamati langit malam dari jendela besar yang berhadapan langsung dengan ranjang. Setiap nafas, setiap sentuhan, setiap kata, desahan, rasa sakit, erangan dan kenikmatan yang muncul malam itu masih bisa Hyukjae ingat betul tiap detailnya. Seolah-olah kejadian tersebut baru terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Hyukjae masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika sang kekasih menyatakan kesanggupan untuk tetap berada di sisinya, bertahan sampai akhir, apapun yang terjadi. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Kata-kata itu hanya bualan. Pemuda berengsek itu kini tak ada di sisinya.

Hyukjae kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena terlalu mudah mempercayai perkataan pemuda itu. Hyukjae memukuli kepalanya, supaya bayangan lelaki tampan itu menghilang dari pikirannya, namun tidak berhasil. Semakin lama bayangan tersebut malah semakin nyata tergambar dalam benaknya. Lelah karena tindakan konyol nya tidak membuahkan hasil, Hyukjae menjatuhkan dirinya di atas lantai. Air matanya tiba-tiba jatuh setetes demi setetes. "Padahal sudah lima tahun lebih. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya?"

Tiba-tiba tangan Hyukjae mencengkeram kuat gelas yang masih ia pegang, sampai akhirnya benda kaca itu pecah di tangan mulusnya. Rasanya sakit, apalagi saat serpihan kaca itu berhasil merobek kulitnya yang halus, namun hal itu tak lebih menyakitkan dibanding luka dalam dadanya yang berhasil diukir oleh pemuda tampan pemilik hatinya, dulu.

"**Aku membencimu**, Lee Donghae!"

**o0o**

Belasan pakaian sudah bergantian ia pakai, puluhan hingga ratusan pose sudah dia tampilkan di depan photographer. Sekalipun lelah, bibirnya tetap menyunggingkan senyum menawan di hadapan staf pemotretan malam itu.

"Bagus sekali! Sekarang coba kau melirik ke samping kiri sambil mengancingkan lengan," pinta si photographer, entah itu sudah instruksi yang ke berapa.

Sang model hanya bisa menurut dengan sebaik-baiknya. Lagipula, semakin kecil ia membuat kesalahan, semakin cepat ia pulang dan berguling di atas ranjangnya yang nyaman.

"Tahan sebentar..." sang photographer lalu mengabadikan pose sang model. "Ya, bagus sekali!" puji sang photographer sambil menurunkan kameranya dan tersenyum puas. "Baiklah, cukup untuk hari ini, Lee Donghae. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Kata sang photographer sambil mengacungkan satu ibu jarinya pada sang model. 'Akhirnya...' Sang model menghembuskan nafas lega.

Namanya Lee Donghae, dia penyanyi dan juga model yang namanya sedang melambung di Taiwan beberapa tahun terakhir. Dulunya, dia warga negara Korea, namun tiga tahun yang lalu sebelum dia debut sebagai penyanyi, kewarganegaraan nya berubah menjadi Warga negara Cina. Direktur dari manajemen nya tidak menginginkan para artis nya berkewarganegaraan lain selain Cina, terlalu merepotkan alasannya.

Jika boleh jujur, lelaki tampan itu tidak ingin mengganti status kewarganegaraan nya. Jika bukan karena hutang keluarganya yang menumpuk pada sang Direktur, mungkin Donghae tidak akan pernah mau mengganti kewarganegaraan nya terlebih menjadi publik figur dan tinggal di negeri orang seperti sekarang.

"Pulang dan istirahatlah. Besok masih ada sesi kedua," kata sang photographer.

Donghae membalasnya dengan senyum seadanya, tubuhnya terlalu letih untuk memberikan respon berlebih. Lelaki tampan itu kemudian menghampiri manajernya di belakang properti pemotretan.

"Kau tau? Kau sangat mengagumkan, Lee Donghae," puji sang manajer dalam bahasa mandarin yang fasih, lengkap dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Tak ada sahutan dari Donghae. Sekali lagi, tubuhnya terlalu letih untuk sekedar meladeni hal-hal sepele macam perkataan manajernya.

"Ini untukmu. Aku tau kau lelah." Sang manajer memberi Donghae sebotol isotonic supaya kelelahan yang tampak di wajah tampan Donghae sedikit berkurang. Tapi hal itu sia-sia saja karena kelelahan yang dialami Donghae lebih pada kelelahan batin, bukan fisik.

Donghae melirik sinis sang manajer. 'Jika kau tau aku lelah, tak seharusnya kau masih memintaku untuk melakukan pemotretan malam-malam begini, bodoh!' umpat Donghae dalam hati. Dia menyambar isotonic tersebut lalu meminumnya, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Seakan mengerti apa isi pikiran Donghae, sang manajer tersenyum sambil menjawab dengan berbisik di telinga Donghae, "Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi di siang hari. Lagi pula pemotretannya tidak terlalu jauh kan dari apartemen mu. Lagi pula ini juga brand terkenal, sayang sekali kan kalau harus ditolak. Lagi pula—"

Daripada telinganya bengkak karena mendengarkan ocehan sang manajer yang tidak akan selesai dalam waktu satu jam, Donghae memilih pergi meninggalkan sang manajer.

"Hei! Tunggu aku Donghae! Kau mau menyetir sendiri? Kau mau meninggalkanku? Apa kau mau mati?"

Donghae tidak peduli, ia tetap berjalan keluar gedung menuju van manajernya sambil menatap langit. beberapa bintang yang ia lihat di atas langit, seperti sedang menyusun memori manisnya dengan seseorang yang ia kasihi, dulu sampai sekarang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?" Donghae menggumam tanpa peduli pada sang manajer yang berhasil mengejarnya. "Apa kau merindukanku? Aku merindukanmu, Lee Hyukjae," kata Donghae dalam bahasa Korea yang tidak jelas.

o0o

Paginya, seluruh staf yang melihat Hyukjae masuk kantor dengan telapak tangan terbalut perban, langsung heboh. Mereka memberondong Hyukjae dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, namun sosok manis itu hanya bisa memberikan senyuman canggung sebagai jawaban, dan memohon pada semua orang untuk tidak melebih-lebihkan keadaan tangannya. Hyukjae kemudian melangkah mantap menuju tempat dia biasa berlatih sekaligus melatih para _trainee_ di agensinya. Reaksi para _trainee_ ketika melihat tangan Hyukjae juga tidak jauh beda dengan para staff yang ia temui di depan. "_Songsaenim_, tangan anda baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang _trainee_ muda bernama Chanyeol. Secepatnya dia berlari menghampiri sang tutor untuk memeriksa keadaan tangan Hyukjae. "Kenapa tangan _saem _bisa seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol cemas, dia membolak-balik tangan Hyukjae untuk memastikan tidak ada luka lain lagi di sana.

Hyukjae tersenyum manis melihat perhatian dari didikannya. Meskipun cerewet dan merepotkan, Chanyeol adalah didikan Hyukjae yang paling perhatian padanya. "Hei, nomor 3." Hyukjae memanggil Chanyeol dengan nomor urutnya, karena—jika boleh jujur—Hyukjae tidak bisa mengingat nama seluruh didikannya. Terlalu banyak. Hyukjae sering tertukar jika menunjuk seseorang dengan nama lengkapnya. Jadi untuk mengantisipasi, Hyukjae memberikan mereka nomor urut sesuai dengan tinggi badan para _trainee_-nya—dan Chanyeol adalah anak didik nomor tiga-nya yang mempunyai tinggi di atas rata-rata—menurut Hyukjae. "Jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya tergores pecahan kaca sedikit, tidak akan membuatku lumpuh," lanjut Hyukjae diikuti tawa riangnya. Sang anak didik hanya bisa menggembungkan pipi, tanda kesal.

"Baiklah—" Hyukjae berjalan ke tengah ruang latihan, lalu mengambil sebuah papan kecil berisi daftar presensi para _trainee_ yang ia tangani. Daftar nama-nama dalam presensi tersebut pun juga berdasarkan tinggi badan. "—jika semua sudah berkumpul, latihannya akan langsung kita mulai saja. Nomor 2, hari ini giliranmu memimpin pemanasan kan?"

Semua anak didik Hyukjae mulai mengambil tempat masing-masing untuk mulai melakukan pemanasan, tak terkecuali anak bermata panda yang baru saja diminta memimpin pemanasan oleh Hyukjae.

Sambil memberikan tanda centang dalam kertas presensi di tangannya, Hyukjae melangkah menuju barisan paling belakang, menyalakan musik dan ikut melakukan pemanasan sambil mengawasi gerakan tiap anak didiknya yang berjumlah 12 orang. Sesekali Hyukjae harus berteriak kencang jika ada salah satu _trainee_ yang gerakannya salah ataupun kurang bertenaga.

Beberapa saat kemudian, musik sudah diganti oleh Hyukjae, pertanda bahwa pemanasannya sudah cukup. Hyukjae maju menempati posisi paling depan kemudian mulai melakukan gerakan sesuai musik yang ia putar. "Ikuti aku!" titah Hyukjae.

Tak menunggu instruksi ke dua, seluruh _trainee_ segera menirukan gerakan yang dicontohkan oleh Hyukjae, dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Di sisi lain, di balik jendela kaca ruang latihan Hyukjae, seorang lelaki tampan berdecak kagum melihat gerakan-gerakan Hyukjae. Keputusannya mempekerjakan Hyukjae sebagai pelatih dance di perusahaannya memang sangat tepat. Lelaki tampan tersebut kemudian menjauh dari ruangan tempat Hyukjae melatih para _trainee_ nya.

Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, dia adalah presiden direktur MCent—singkatan dari Marcus Cho entertainment. Dia jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae ketika sosok manis tersebut berpartisipasi sebagai peserta ajang pencarian bakat yang diselenggarakan oleh perusahaannya. Saat itu Kyuhyun sendiri yang menjadi juri. Melihat kemampuan menari Hyukjae yang matang, awalnya Kyuhyun ingin menggabungkan Hyukjae dengan beberapa _trainee_ pilihannya yang sudah siap debut, namun Kyuhyun berubah pikiran ketika Hyukjae mulai mendapat banyak perhatian dari orang sekitarnya—terutama para lelaki hidung belang yang bekerja padanya.

Kyuhyun tidak rela, dia tidak mau ada lebih banyak lagi lelaki hidung belang yang memandang Hyukjae seperti sedang berhadapan dengan hidangan lezat yang langka, jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menjadikan Hyukjae sebagai pelatih di perusahaannya saja. Kyuhyun memberikan fasilitas pendidikan untuk Hyukjae di kampus milik ayahnya, dengan harapan Hyukjae bisa menjadi pendidik yang handal suatu hari nanti. Kyuhyun senang karena hal itu sudah terwujud sekarang.

Kyuhyun memasuki ruangannya, lalu duduk di balik meja kerja. Matanya tak lepas dari sebuah figura kotak berbingkai sulur yang ia letakan di samping komputernya. "Aku mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae."

Satu hal yang tidak boleh dilewatkan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dia adalah kekasih Lee Hyukjae, kurang lebih satu tahun terakhir.

**o0o**

Ketika matahari tepat berada di atas kepala, Hyukjae mengakhiri sesi latihannya dengan para _trainee_, lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggunya di sebuah cafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari MCent, untuk makan siang bersama. Di tengah makan siang mereka, Kyuhyun mendapatkan sebuah telepon dari kantor cabangnya yang berada di Taiwan. Wajah Kyuhyun cerah seketika. Hal tersebut sukses membuat Hyukjae penasaran. "Ada berita bagus apa?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut. "Aku berhasil mengajak artis idola mu bergabung dalam Musikal selanjutnya," kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah kelewat semangat. "Artis Taiwan idola ku? Siapa?" Hyukjae tidak mengerti dari mana Kyuhyun menyimpulkan dirinya menyukai salah satu artis di Taiwan. Justru selama ini Hyukjae sangat anti dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan daerah tersebut. "Iya, idola mu, Lee Donghae." Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

DEG! Seperti ada petir yang menyambar hatinya, Hyukjae mati rasa saat itu juga. Dari sekian banyak idola di Taiwan, kenapa harus Lee Donghae yang Kyuhyun pilih? "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu Zhoumi, presiden direktur agensi Lee Donghae yang sedang melakukan survei di beberapa musikal. Dia berencana untuk mengembangkan potensi artis nya—terutama Lee Donghae—di bidang musikal. Lalu aku teringat satu majalah edisi khusus debut Lee Donghae yang aku temukan di loker kampus mu dan juga foto pra debut Donghae di salah satu literatur perkuliahan mu. Aku berfikir kau menyukai Lee Donghae makanya aku menawarkan kerja sama pada Zhoumi di musikal mendatang, dengan Lee Donghae sebagai pemeran utamanya."

Tiba-tiba tangan Hyukjae mengepal, dia marah pada Kyuhyun. Bukan karena kelancangan sang kekasih yang secara tidak langsung terungkap, namun lebih kepada tindakan Kyuhyun mengajak Donghae bergabung dalam musikal nya tanpa sepengetahuan Hyukjae.

**(T.B.C)**

* * *

**Annyeong! **Seperti yang udah tertera di atas, ep-ep ini Min Gi dedikasikan buat **Myhyukkiesmile**, **ancofishy**, **Lyndaariez**, dan seluruh reader tercinta *ecie* saya. Semoga kalian semua suka sama epep ini. Mohon maaf kalau ini lama banget publisnya. Dan mohon maaf klo enggak sesuai harapan, atau angstnya beneran enggak kerasa. Buat masalah gendernya Hyukkie di sini** sebenernya Min Gi masih bingung mau dibikin GS apa Slash ***peace* Dan satu lagi, Berhubung rating M nya hanya sebatas Mature aja, kemungkinan besar ini enggak akan ada bad scene yang mendetail. *tolong jangan timpukin Min Gi*

Last, pokoknya Min Gi berterima kasih pada semuanya yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca epep Min Gi ini. Terima kasih juga buat semua yang udah dukung epep Min Gi yang lainnya, maaf enggak bisa bales dan nyebutin satu-satu. Min Gi cinta kalian semua! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previous chapter_**

_Tiba-tiba tangan Hyukjae mengepal, dia marah pada Kyuhyun. Bukan karena kelancangan sang kekasih yang secara tidak langsung terungkap, namun lebih kepada tindakan Kyuhyun mengajak Donghae bergabung dalam musikal nya tanpa sepengetahuan Hyukjae._

* * *

**BROKE THIS PAIN**

**Warning: Typo(s), miss typo, EYD Failure, bad des.**

**Cast & Pairing: Lee Donghae (HaeHyuk) Lee Hyukjae (KyuHyuk) Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre & Rating: Angst(?), Romance** (**M**ature)**,** **Hurt/Comfort, Showbiz**

Dedicated to **Myhyukkiesmile**, **ancofishy**, **Lyndaariez**, and all of my beloved reader. I hope you all enjoy this. :D

**Note: "**Talk**", '**Think**', italic = **flashback/dream

* * *

**Chapter 2: 1 Shadow  
********Sampai kapankah bayangan itu akan menghantuinya?**

* * *

Koper berukuran besarnya sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam benda, mulai dari pakaian, buku, sampai perlengkapan harian. Namun Donghae masih belum puas menyiksa tas beroda tersebut. Sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas, ia tambahkan lagi beberapa potong baju kedalam koper, menjejalkannya di tiap sudut yang masih memiliki sedikit celah. Selama kurang lebih lima tahun tinggal di negeri orang dan tiga tahun menjalani pekerjaan yang sama sekali tidak ia minati, baru kali ini ia mendapat kabar gembira. Kabar yang mampu membuatnya seperti orang gila saking bagusnya kabar tersebut. Pulang ke Korea. Yah meskipun tujuan kepulangannya juga termasuk segelintir dari puluhan poin kegiatan dalam kontrak yang harus ia jalani dengan berat hati.

"Hyukkie akhirnya aku bisa pulang. Aku akan segera menemuimu. Tunggulah aku!"

Dari luar, seseorang berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen Donghae yang pintunya tidak tertutup rapat. Ia menggeleng maklum. Sudah lebih dari sering Donghae teledor dengan keamanannya sendiri.

Liu Xian Hua—composer ZMent merangkap tetangga Donghae—berdiri di ruang tamu sambil menjinjing satu renteng kotak makanan berukuran besar. "Lee Donghae, kau di dalam?" tanya Xian Hua sambil melongokan kepala ke seluruh arah, mencari keberadaan sang pemilik apartemen. Di sana ia bisa melihat kepala Donghae menyembul dari balik pintu kamar. "Bibi Xian Hua!" seru Donghae penuh semangat.

"Maaf masuk tanpa permisi. Seperti bisa, pintunya tidak tertutup rapat."

Sambil tersenyum senang, Donghae keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan mendekati Xian Hua. "Tak apa bibi, apartemenku selalu terbuka untuk bibi."

"Dan juga untuk pencuri," Xian Hua menambahkan, sehingga membuat Donghae terkekeh.

Ketika Donghae sudah berada di hadapannya, Xian Hua meletakan telapak tangannya di pipi Donghae. Membelainya, seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan ibu kepada anaknya jika sedang menyalurkan rasa sayang ataupun sekedar memberi nasihat. Ajaibnya, Donghae tidak menolak sama sekali—Donghae tidak pernah menolak satu pun perlakuan lembut Xian Hua terhadapnya.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi, Donghae. Lain kali pastikan pintu apartemenmu tertutup dengan benar dan terkunci rapat. Mengerti?"

"Siap, komandan!" kata Donghae sambil menirukan sikap hormat para angkatan. Xian Hua tidak bisa menahan kekehannya. Tanpa perlu meminta izin, Xian Hua melangkah menuju dapur, diikuti Donghae. "Kau pasti belum makan kan? Bibi bawa banyak makanan. Ayo makan bersama!" ajak Xian Hua dengan nada terlewat ramah. Mata Donghae berbinar-binar. "Wah~ bibi selalu tau kapan perutku mengadakan konser. Bibi memang yang terbaik!"

Kembali Xian Hua tersenyum mendengarkan perkataan Donghae. Ia pun mulai menata makanan yang ia bawa di atas meja makan. Sedangkan Donghae mengambil peralatan makan dari lemari penyimpanannya.

Salah satu dari segelintir faktor yang membuat Donghae betah di Taiwan adalah Xian Hua. Perhatiannya pada Donghae seperti perhatian seorang ibu terhadap anaknya. Bahkan saat ia pertama kali tiba di Taiwan pun, Xian Hua lah yang menyambutnya di bandara, lalu memberi tumpangan secara cuma-cuma pada Donghae. Tak tanggung-tanggung, bahkan Donghae diizinkan tinggal di apartemen Xian Hua sampai bisa mencari tempat tinggal sendiri. Terkadang, Donghae sendiri bingung dengan keramahan Xian Hua padanya, namun Donghae tidak mau pusing memikirkannya, selama tidak merasa dirugikan.

Ketika semuanya sudah siap, Xian Hua duduk di hadapan Donghae sambil melipat tangannya di atas meja. "Makanlah yang banyak. Tapi jangan terburu-buru. Oke?"

Donghae mengangguk antusias. "Selamat makan bibi!" teriaknya lantang.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat. Donghae sibuk menyumpit dan memasukan ini-itu ke dalam mulutnya, sedangkan Xian Hua hanya memperhatikannya sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"Eum, kapan kau berangkat ke Korea?" tiba-tiba Xian Hua bertanya.

"Kata manajer, besok, dengan penerbangan terakhir. Katanya, supaya fans tidak mengerumuni bandara dan mengganggu kenyamanan pengguna bandara yang lain."

Raut wajah Xian Hua mendadak berubah murung. Ujung jarinya yang lentik mengetuki meja dengan irama resah. "Jadi selama dua bulan kita tidak akan bertemu ya?" tanyanya setengah menggumam.

Tiba-tiba Donghae berhenti mengunyah, ia menatap Xian Hua lekat-lekat. Donghae cukup cermat untuk mengenali ekspresi sedih Xian Hua. Ia meletakan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk lalu meletakan kedua tangannya di atas tangan Xian Hua. "Hanya dua bulan, bibi. Setelah itu aku akan kembali." Donghae sendiri tidak mempercayai apa yang mulutnya ucapkan. Padahal sebelum bertemu Xian Hua siang ini, Donghae sudah serius berdoa supaya dirinya tidak kembali lagi ke Taiwan. Ia berencana kabur atau melakukan hal lain yang bisa membuatnya tertahan di Korea. Tapi entah mengapa setelah melihat wajah murung Xian Hua, hati kecil Donghae berkata bahwa ia ingin tetap berada di Taiwan, di sisi Xian Hua.

Xian Hua tersenyum lalu mengusap punggung tangan Donghae. Dia harus berbesar hati melepas kepergian Donghae, toh lelaki tampan itu akan segera kembali berapa di sisinya. "Hati-hati di jalan ya. Jika sempat bertemu dengan ayah dan ibumu, sampaikan ucapan terimakasihku untuk mereka."

Donghae mendekat, memeluk erat Xian Hua. "Pasti akan aku sampaikan. Akan ku ceritakan banyak hal tentang bibi pada mereka. Andaikan kalian bisa bertemu, aku yakin kalian akan cocok satu sama lain."

Xian Hua mengangguk sambil mengusap punggung tegap Donghae, matanya mulai menitikan air mata, sangat kontras dengan Donghae yang tersenyum senang dan terlihat benar-benar menikati pelukan tersebut. Entah kenapa tiap kali Xian Hua memeluknya perasaan Donghae selalu tenang, sama seperti berada dalam dekapan ibunya.

**o0o**

Satu minggu lebih setelah memberi berita tentang Donghae—yang menurut Kyuhyun adalah idola sang kekasih—Hyukjae secara terang-terangan mendiamkan Kyuhyun. Tidak mau makan siang bersama, tidak mau pulang bersama, bahkan berpapasan sedetik saja Hyukjae tidak mau. Sebenarnya, sudah tidak ada masalah mengenai kerja sama Kyuhyun dengan Zhoumi yang melibatkan Donghae. Hyukjae sadar ia tidak berhak marah pada Kyuhyun mengenai hal itu, toh niat Kyuhyun juga sebenarnya baik—untuk memberikan kejutan pada Hyukjae dengan cara mempertemukan dirinya dengan sang idola, menurut Kyuhyun—namun yang tidak bisa Hyukjae terima adalah: kenapa harus dirinya yang menjadi pembuat koreografi dalam proyek musikal yang akan dibintangi Donghae nanti? Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengizinkannya masuk ke dalam proyek musikal manapun. Sekalipun hal tersebut atas rekomendasi dewan direksi.

Hyukjae tidak bisa menolak karena rencana tersebut sudah sah, siap direalisasikan. Dan terlepas dari statusnya sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun, Hyukjae sadar dirinya tidak bisa menghindari hal tersebut. Ia harus profesional. Namun sebelum menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, ia ingin melampiaskan sedikit kekesalannya pada Kyuhyun. Lelaki yang mati-matian Hyukjae jaga hatinya, lelaki yang ia harapkan bisa memecahkan seluruh rasa nyeri dalam dadanya dan menguraikannya menjadi butiran kebahagiaan yang indah. Lelaki yang sangat Ia harapkan bisa menghapus bayangan cinta lama yang setengah mati ingin Hyukjae lupakan.

"Hyukkie, sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkanku begini?"

Kyuhyun mondar-mandir mengikuti gerak-gerik Hyukjae yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya untuk dimasukan ke dalam tas punggung besar. "Hyukkie..." Kyuhyun masih gigih membujuk Hyukjae.

"Kyu aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat," kata Hyukjae dengan nada tegas. Tanpa melihat wajah Kyuhyun, Hyukjae menyandang ranselnya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan praktek. Namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika ia menyerah sampai di situ. "Aku antar pulang ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti Hyukjae di sebelahnya. "Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Hyukjae sama sekali tidak peduli, ia masih berjalan lurus sambil sesekali tersenyum ketika berpapasan dengan staf MCent lainnya.

"Baby..." Kyuhyun merengek.

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, rengekan Kyuhyun mampu ia abaikan, namun rengekan Kyuhyun yang ke tujuh, benar-benar tidak bisa Hyukjae abaikan karena lelaki tampan itu merengek sambil memasang wajah anak anjing yang baru saja dibuang induknya, tepat di depan wajahnya.

Akhirnya—dengan sangat terpaksa—Hyukjae menyerah, lalu menghela napas pasrah saat Kyuhyun menyeretnya menuju mobil.

**o0o**

Sesampainya mereka di depan gedung apartemen Hyukjae, hujan deras di sertai petir besar-besaran tiba-tiba datang. Hyukjae tiba-tiba ingat sebarapa takutnya Kyuhyun ketika mengemudi di tengah badai. Hyukjae memutuskan masuk ke dalam mobil lagi. "Hujannya sangat deras, aku tidak yakin akan cepat reda. Masukan mobilmu, menginaplah di sini malam ini."

Kyuhyun hampir mengorek telinnganya sendiri menggunakan kunci mobil saking sulitnya ia percaya pada apa yang baru saja mengalun lembut dari bibir sang kekasih. Ini adalah kali pertama Hyukjae mengajaknya menginap. Ragu-ragu Kyuhyun berkata. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku pulang saja. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu istirahatmu."

"Ini permintaan, bukan perintah, Kyu," kata Hyukjae sambil menatap lekat-lekat mata sang kekasih.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam hanya untuk sekedar menutupi rasa senang yang meluap-luap dalam dadanya. "Baiklah."

**o0o**

Berbekal kaus bergambar bajak laut bertopi jerami dan celana olah raga selutut milik Hyukjae—yang terlihat sedikit kekecilan di badan Kyuhyun—dan juga handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan helaian sewarna madunya yang basah, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang santai. Di sana, ia melihat Hyukjae berdiri di sisi jendela besar, memperhatikan derasnya hujan dari balik kaca. Tak lama kemudian sosok yang begitu Kyuhyun gilai tersebut membalikan badan perlahan, menyapanya dengan senyuman manis yang menjadi favorit Kyuhyun.

"Sudah selesai ya? Persediaan wine ku habis. Jadi aku membuatkanmu teh hangat, supaya badanmu tidak menggigil." Satu yang Hyukjae ingat baik-baik dalam otaknya tentang Kyuhyun. Lelaki tampan itu tidak akan bisa bertahan lama dalam kedinginan tanpa wine ataupun faktor penghangat lainnya.

Kyuhyun melirik meja yang berisi teko teh dengan bibir yang masih mengepulkan asap, lengkap dengan dua buah cangkir dan sepiring kue kering. Kyuhyun tersenyum, sekaligus bersorak dalam hati. Semarah apapun sosok manis itu padanya, Kyuhyun tau, Hyukjae tidak akan mengabaikannya terlalu lama, terlebih saat hujan deras begini. Karena sesungguhnya Hyukjae adalah pribadi yang lembut dan penuh perhatian.

"Oh! Dan juga, aku lupa kalau persediaan bahan mentahku di kulkas sudah habis. Tapi jangan cemas, aku sudah memesan makanan untuk makan malam," kata Hyukjae sambil berbalik untuk kembali mengamati derasnya hujan.

Kyuhun tidak peduli pada apapun. Selama bisa bersama Hyukjae, tidak makan pun Kyuhyun bersedia—cinta memang bisa membuat seseorang malas berfikir realistis. Ia berjalan mendekti Hyukjae, memeluknya dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak sang kekasih.

Ada satu sengatan yang rasanya tidak asing bagi Hyukjae ketika hembusan napas Kyuhyun menyapa ramah kulitnya.

"Maafkan aku..." bisik Kyuhyun. "Aku tau akhir-akhir ini aku sering seenaknya padamu."

Mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun, Hyukjae pun tersenyum. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Kyu. Jadi jangan bahas masalah itu lagi."

Kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti, Hyukkie." Kyuhyun makin membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Hyukjae, menghirup seluruh wangi tubuh Hyukjae.

"Kyu?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apapun yang kau mau, baby."

Hyukjae memegangi tangan Kyuhyun. "Jangan pernah lepaskan aku. Jangan pernah lepaskan hatiku yang sudah kau genggam."

Sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hyukjae, Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap kaca bening yang memantulkan bayangan samar dirinya dan Hyukjae. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, baby. Sampai kapanpun. Lagi pula, siapa yang berani merebutmu dariku?"

'Kau tidak tau seberapa kerasnya dia, Kyu.' Hyukjae menutupi rasa mirisnya dengan sebuah senyum palsu. "Aku harap juga tidak ada yang berani."

Perlahan Hyukjae menutup mata sambil menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba ia merasa diberi kecupan-kecupan intens pada pundaknya, oleh Kyuhyun. Hyukjae tidak menolak, malah merilekskan tubuhnya supaya bisa menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun. Hyukjae harus bisa terlena dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun. Harus! Demi menghapus bayangan di masa lalunya, dan juga demi kebahagiaan yang dijanjikan Kyuhyun, Hyukjae harus bisa memindahkan hatinya pada Kyuhyun. Secepatnya, harus!

"Hyukkie—"

Tangannya bergerak lembut, mengusap helaian sewarna madu milik kyuhyun, memberikan isyarat pada sang kekasih untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

Bibir Kyuhyun perlahan merayap di leher Hyukjae, mengecupi tiap inci kulit mulus tanpa cacat tersebut.

"—apa kau tau—" Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan tangannya untuk tidak menggerayangi bagian tubuh Hyukjae yang lain. Hal intim seperti ini adalah yang pertama bagi mereka—selain ciuman di bibir. Dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin terburu-buru. Kyuhyun tidak ingin terlalu memaksa Hyukjae. Ia ingin Hyukjae sendiri yang memohon untuk ia sentuh lebih jauh. "—bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Hyukkie," bisik Kyuhyun dengan nada seduktif. Ia mulai melumat leher Hyukjae. Alhasil, satu lenguhan kecil berhasil meluncur dari dari bibir Hyukjae, bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah bayangan yang tak pernah mau pergi dari pikirannya, sekeras apapun Hyukjae berusaha.

"Emhh, aku juga mencintaimu Ha—" Mata Hyukjae membulat. Sekalipun dia bersama Kyuhyun dalam posisi sangat intim, bayangan Donghae tetap tidak mau pergi dari pikirannya.

Kyuhyun sadar tubuh Hyukjae tiba-tiba menegang. Ia hentikan kegiatannya di leher Hyukjae untuk menatap sang kekasih melalui kaca jendela. "Hyukkie, kau kenapa?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Hyukjae terkesiap. Telinganya memang mendengar dengan jelas suara cemas Kyuhyun , namun dalam bayangan samar kaca bening di depannya, Hyukjae tidak melihat wajah cemas Kyuhyun, Hyukjae malah melihat wajah kekanakan Donghae yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hyukkie?" Kyuhyun membalik posisi Hyukjae namun saat Hyukjae berhasil menghadap padanya, Kyuhyun malah mendapat dorongan yang cukup keras dari Hyukjae lengkap dengan teriakan, "Jangan sentuh aku!"

Kyuhyun terjatuh dan ternganga. Tak percaya Hyukjae bisa melakukan hal tersebut padanya.

"Hyukkie?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hyukjae terkesiap. Hyukjae baru sadar jika orang yang tadi memeluknya bukanlah Donghae. "Ya Tuhan! Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Hyukjae segera berjongkok untuk membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. "Maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar. Maafkan aku."

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Hyukkie?"

"Aku..." Hyukjae menggigit bibir, hati kecilnya memilih untuk tidak jujur. Dan keputusan itu di dukung oleh suara bel pintu yang berbunyi nyaring.

"Mungkin itu makanan yang ku pesan. Sebentar, Kyu."

Hyukjae segera meloloskan diri dari Kyuhyun. Berjalan secepat yang ia bisa menuju pintu.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Hyukjae, Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya. Selama ia berkencan dengan Hyukjae, baru kali ini ia melihat keanehan tersebut, tapi ia tidak bisa menebak apa itu. Yang jelas Kyuhyun harus mencari tau sendiri apa penyebab perubahan sikap Hyukjae, karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa Hyukjae tidak akan mau mengatakan hal tersebut pada Kyuhyun.

**o0o**

Katika taxi yang ditumpanginya sampai di depan gerbang tinggi yang mempunyai tulisan "kediaman Lee" tepat di atas bel, Donghae keluar dari taxi diikuti sang manajer. Udara dingin di pagi awal musim dingin menyapa ramah wajah Donghae. Ia menengadah sebentar ke langit yang masih berwarna biru sambil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sudah kembali ke Korea.

"Aku seperti bermimpi berada di sini. Sulit dipercaya," kata sang manajer dalam bahasa mandarin yang fasih—ia mengerti bahasa Korea namun masih kesulitan untuk melafalkannya.

"Aku lebih tidak percaya daripada dirimu." Dengan semangat, Donghae menekan bel tersebut. Sang manajer hanya tersenyum.

Donghae dan manajernya hanya butuh waktu dua menit untuk menunggu seseorang membukakan gerbang tersebut. Setelah gerbang tersebut terbuka, Donghae dan si pembuka pintu sama-sama tercenung. Saling berdebat dengan sisi lain masing-masing, karena tidak percaya pada kesimpulan yang dibuat otak masing-masing.

"Pak Kim?" Donghae yang paling awal bertanya setengah menjerit. Barulah orang yang membukakan gerbang tersebut menanggapi. "Tuan muda Lee Donghae?"

Donghae mengangguk lalu memeluk pembuka gerbang. Pak Kim adalah kepala keamanan di kediaman Lee, sekaligus orang yang berperan paling besar dalam membentuk mental baja Donghae.

"Senang sekali akhirnya saya bisa melihat tuan muda lagi!"

"Aku juga sangat senang pak Kim!"

"Mari masuk, semua orang pasti senang melihat anda. Biar saya bawakan barang-barang anda." Mendengar hal tersebut, saat itu juga Donghae berlari meninggalkan pak Kim dan manajernya yang sedang geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah ajaibnya. Donghae tidak peduli pada apapun. Yang ia pedulikan hanya satu hal. Menemui seseorang yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

**o0o**

Hanya ada satu tempat yang ingin Donghae datangi pertama kali ketika kembali ke Korea. Tempat dimana ia menghabiskan satu malam menggairahkan bersama seseorang yang amat ia kasihi. Namun ketika Donghae berada di depan pintu tersebut, ia malah ragu. Donghae tiba-tiba takut. Bagaimana jika seseorang dalam ruangan tersebut menolak kehadirannya? lebih parahnya lagi, bagaimana jika orang itu bersikap acuh padanya? Mengingat bagaimana caranya pergi meninggalkan orang tersebut.

Dan akhirnya, Donghae tidak peduli pada apapun. Tekadnya sudah bulat ingin melihat sosok yang ia rindukan itu.

Dalam hitungan detik pintu tersebut dibuka perlahan oleh Donghae.

_"Hai! Selamat datang di rumah!"_

Donghae termangu di tempatnya. Ia ingin sekali mendengar kalimat tersebut mengalun ceria dari bibir orang itu. Lalu melihat orang itu berlari ke arahnya, memberikan pelukan hangat dan juga kecupan selamat datang, tepat di bibir. Namun Donghae kini sadar hal tersebut hanyalah angan. Kamar yang ia harapkan berpenghuni ternyata kosong, orang yang ia rindukan tidak ada di sana. Semua perabotnya tertutup oleh kain putih. Ia lupa jika penghuninya sudah lama meninggalkan kediaman tersebut, tepatnya sehari sebelum ia pergi ke Taiwan.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang tinggal di kediaman tersebut, Donghaelah yang paling bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya sosok tersebut. Karena menghilangnya sosok itu tak lebih dari sekedar upaya terakhir untuk mencegah kepergian Donghae. Yang tidak Donghae mengerti adalah, kenapa sosok itu tidak pernah kembali sampai detik ini? —menurut Donghae.

Dari samping kamar yang Donghae masuki, keluarlah nyonya rumah keluarga tersebut. Sedikit mengernyit bingung melihat kamar anaknya terbuka lebar. Penasaran, ia pun mendekat. Matanya membulat seketika, namun keterkejutannya bisa ia kendalikan dengan mudah hanya dalam hitungan detik. Kedatangan Donghae memang bukan sebuah kejutan. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Donghae sudah memberi kabar.

"Donghae-ah..."

Yang disapa menoleh secara perlahan, memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk mengusir rasa perih di hatinya. Sayangnya hal tersebut gagal. "_Eomma_... aku pulang," katanya dengan suara tertahan.

Sebagaian dari dirinya ingin sekali menyambut kedatangan Donghae dengan sebuah pelukan hangat, namun sebagian dari dirinya yang lain melarang keras hal tersebut. Ia tetap berdiri di posisinya, tak bergeming. "Ternyata lima tahun benar-benar membuatmu lupa dengan rumah kita ya, Hae-ah. Kamarmu kan yang di sebelah sini." Katanya sambil menujuk pintu di belakangnya. Namun hal itu hanyalah basa basi belaka. Ia tau Donghae tidak lupa dengan denah rumahnya, sekalipun rumah tersebut sudah banyak mengalami perubahan interior dari tahun ke tahun.

"_Eomma_..."

Tanpa di duga, Donghae menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang ibu, lalu menangis tanpa suara. "_Eomma_ tidak merindukanku?" kata Donghae teredam pundak sang ibu.

'Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, sangat meridukanmu.' Namun dirinya tidak bisa membiarkan perasaan itu terpupuk subur. Akan terasa berat jika suatu saat Donghae kembali meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke Taiwan. "Kau istirahatlah dulu. Kamarmu sudah di bersihkan. _Eomma_ akan memasak. Nanti akan _eomma_ panggil jika masakannya sudah siap."

Donghae menggeleng pelan lalu melepaskan sang ibu yang tak kunjung membalas pelukannya. "Aku ingin menemani _eomma_ memasak."

Sang ibu tersenyum dalam rasa perih. Entah sampai kapan ia mampu menahan berbagai macam perasaan yang ada dalam dadanya.

**o0o**

Hanya ada satu kemeja besar yang Hyukjae simpan dalam lemari pakaiannya, jelas kemeja tersebut bukan milik Hyukjae karena ukuran badan kemeja tersebut sangat besar. Bahkan jika Hyukjae yang memakai kemeja tersebut, ia tidak perlu repot menggunakan bawahan, karena kemeja tersebut sudah mampu menutupi setengah pahanya. Hyukjae sendiri bingung kenapa ia menyimpan benda keramat tersebut sedangkan pemiliknya malah menelantarkan benda tersebut sendirian dalam lemari pakaian yang kosong melompong.

"Baby."

Hyukjae terkesiap, ia baru ingat bahwa ada orang lain dalam kamarnya. Buru-buru ia tarik kemeja tersebut dari bawah tumpukan kemejanya yang tertata rapi, lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Aku punya kemeja yang seukuran denganmu, tapi aku tidak punya celana yang cocok untukmu." Hyukjae pun menyerahkan kemeja tersebut pada Kyuhyun. "Tak apa, aku akan memakai celana yang kemarin. Nanti akan ku ganti di kantor, aku punya baju cadangan di sana." Kyuhyun membuka lipatan kemeja tersebut lalu terdiam cukup lama. Seingat Kyuhyun—dan asumsinya sudah mutlak benar, Hyukjae tidak pernah menyukai warna putih. Ia benci warna tersebut, Kyuhyun bahkan membuang semua koleksi pakaian warna putihnya karena Hyukjae selalu marah-marah ketika melihatnya memakai pakaian warna putih. Dan warna putih kemeja yang diberikan Hyukjae padanya membuat Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya. "Apa ini kemejamu, Hyukkie?"

Seperti sudah mengantisipasi munculnya pertanyaan tersebut, Hyukjae pun menjawab dengan tenang. "Bukan. Kemeja itu milik kakakku." Hyukjae tidak berbohong. Dengan lembut ia menarik kemejanya dari tangan Kyuhyun lalu memakaikannya pada badan Kyuhyun yang setengah telanjang. Mengancingkan kancingnya satu persatu. Hyukjae pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Hanya saja, tempat dan orang yang ia pakaikan kemeja tersebut, berbeda. Tangan Hyukjae bergetar hebat, namun ia paksa dirinya untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan tersebut sambil bertanya dalam hati, benarkah dirinya tidak bisa melupakan lelaki tampan itu? Benarkan rasa sakit dalam hatinya tidak akan pernah bisa dihancurkan oleh Kyuhyun?

* * *

_Di dalam kamarnya, Hyukjae berdiri di depan seorang lelaki tampan, sibuk memasangkan sebuah kemeja putih pada lelaki di depannya. "Kemejanya pas!" teriak lelaki di hadapan Hyukjae, setelah kemeja tersebut terpasang rapi. "Bagaimana bisa kau tau ukuran kemejaku? Kau mengukur badanku saat tidur?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum jahil._

_Hyukjae berdecak, lalu berjalan mendekati ranjangnya, mengambil seutas dasi yang tergeletak di sana. "Aku sering menemani _eomma_ membelikan kemeja untukmu, jelas aku tau ukuranmu. Bodoh!"_

_Yang dikatai tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali, justru terkekeh senang. Lelaki tampan itu mendekat, lalu memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang. Tidak ada rasa takut aksi mereka akan diketahui banyak orang. Pintu kamar Hyukjae terkunci dan kedua orang tua mereka tidak ada di rumah. "Lee Hyukjae… _saranghanda_."_

_Ada satu desiran menyenangkan dalam dada Hyukjae, ia merasa nyaman berada dalam dekapan lelaki tampan di belakangnya. Pipi Hyukjae tiba-tiba merona merah. Dan Hyukjae tau hal itu tidak benar. Rasanya ia ingin kabur dari pelukan lelaki tampan itu, namun tidak bisa. Kakinya seperti terpaku rapat dengan lantai, tidak bisa digerakkan barang sesentipun. Ini bukan kali pertama Hyukjae mendengar kata sakral tersebut. Lelaki tampan di belakangnya sudah lebih dari sering mengatakan hal tersebut, jika suasananya mendukung. Sayangnya, Hyukjae tidak pernah serius menanggapi pernyataan tersebut. Bahkan tak jarang Hyukjae menanggapi pernyataan tersebut dengan candaan._

_"Oke, cinta-cintaannya nanti saja ya, setelah pulang sidang tugas akhir. Oke?" Dengan gesit, Hyukjae berbalik lalu memasangkan dasi yang ia pegang pada lelaki di depannya. Mati-matian Hyukjae meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang dikatakan lelaki tempan itu adalah bentuk kasih sayang sesama saudara, tidak lebih._

_Lelaki di depannya mendesah kecewa namun tetap mencoba tersenyum.. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah di hati Hyukjae. Namun lagi-lagi Hyukjae harus berusaha keras untuk mengabaikannya._

_Setelah selesai menyimpulkan dasi, Hyukjae berniat keluar dari kamarnya. Hawa dalam kamar tersebut sudah sangat tidak nyaman baginya. Namun belum sempat kakinya melangkah jauh, si lelaki tampan menarik lengan Hyukjae dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang Hyukjae, mengunci mata Hyukjae dengan sorot matanya yang tegas._

_"Jika aku bisa mendapatkan nilai A+ dalam sidang nanti. Apa yang bisa aku minta darimu sebagai hadiah kelulusanku?"_

_Hyukjae berfikir keras, namun ia tak menemukan satu pun gagasan menarik yang bisa ia berikan sebagai hadiah kelulusan. Jadilah dia yang balik bertanya "Kau maunya apa? Apapun akan aku beri, asal jangan yang aneh-aneh," katanya di akhiri dengan sebuah senyum canggung yang terlihat miris._

_"Bagaimana jika aku meminta hatimu?"_

_Debaran jantung Hyukjae semakin menguat, semakin lama malah semakin kencang. Hyukjae yakin lelaki di depannya juga bisa mendengar debaran itu, bahkan merasakannya—mengingat tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan dada mereka. 'Ini salah!** SALAH BESAR**!' Hyukjae menjerit dalam hati, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Akal sehatnya memang menolak untuk mengakui perasaan yang berbalas tersebut—karena takut dengan konsekuensi yang akan mereka hadapi di kemudian hari. Namun, hati kecilnya mendesak untuk mengiyakan permohonan lelaki tampan itu._

_"Hyukkie… ku mohon…" Lelaki tampan itu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Hyukjae. "Aku menyayangimu, lebih dari sekedar ikatan kakak-adik. Aku membutuhkanmu di sisiku, sama seperti aku membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas. Dan aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."_

_Cukup! Lelaki itu sudah berhasil meluruh lantakan pertahanan kokoh yang mati-matian Hyukjae bangun, mendorong Hyukjae untuk membuka ketukan lembut pada pintu hatinya, membangkitkan seluruh gejolak dalam dada Hyukjae. Pada akhirnya, Hyukjae pun menyerah. "Akan ku berikan hatiku, jika itu yang kau mau," kata Hyukjae dengan nada lembut namun penuh keyakinan. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada konsekuensi yang menanti mereka di kemudian hari. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah berada di sisi lelaki tampan itu, sampai akhir._

_Mata keduanya masih saling membidik, menyelami perasaan dan ketulusan satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya, tanpa merek sadari, jarak antara wajah mereka sudah lenyap, dan mata mereka saling terpejam. Membiarkan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dan bergerak lembut dengan irama pelan namun memabukkan._

_"Aku mencintaimu, kakak ku, **Lee Donghae**." _

**(TBC)**

* * *

**Annyeong!** Pertama-tama, mari kita bersama-sama berdoa untuk Kelud. Semoga semua diberi kekuatan untuk menghadapi kemurkaan alam yang satu ini. Yang ke dua, bagaimana jalan cerita di chap ini? Apa angst nya udah bisa kerasa? Jujur, Min Gi belom ngerasa. *duagh* Oke Min Gi tau ini ceritanya tambah ngawur kemana-mana. Tapi yah semoga tidak pada bingung ya gimana jalan ceritanya. :D Is this incest? Silahkan simpul kan sendiri ya :D *duagh duagh duagh* Dan untuk pertanyaan yang ada di deretan review, sebagian ada yang sudah terjawab kan? Jika belum ya memang itu sengaja, karena memang belum waktunya terjawab *plak* just enjoy the plot, 'kay? :D Dan satu lagi, Min Gi masih belum bisa memutuskan ini GS/Slash—untuk Hyukjae-nya, kalau para ibu udah jelas ini GS *jangan timpuk please…* Pokoknya silahkan berimajinasi sendiri ya. :D So… masih adakah yang penasaran dengan lanjutan epep ini?

Ada atau enggak, pokoknya terima kasih udah mau dukung epep ini ya chingudeul. I lope you All! :D

**Special thanks to:** **rani gaem 1, nurul p. putri, myhyukkiesmile, lyndaariezz, FN, love haehyuk, Youmustbeknowme, narty2h0415, Mey Hanazaki, nyukkunyuk, fitri, HaeHyuk Love, NovaVishy, rsming, Lan214EunhaElf, NicKyun, akuu, cho ri rin, HaoHaoHyvk, Polarise437, **any reviewer with '**Guest**' name**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previous chapter_**

_Dengan lembut ia menarik kemejanya dari tangan Kyuhyun lalu memakaikannya pada badan Kyuhyun yang setengah telanjang. Mengancingkan kancingnya satu persatu. Hyukjae pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Hanya saja, tempat dan orang yang ia pakaikan kemeja tersebut, berbeda. Tangan Hyukjae bergetar hebat, namun ia paksa dirinya untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan tersebut sambil bertanya dalam hati, benarkah dirinya tidak bisa melupakan lelaki tampan itu? Benarkan rasa sakit dalam hatinya tidak akan pernah bisa dihancurkan oleh Kyuhyun?_

* * *

**BROKE THIS PAIN**

**Warning: Typo(s), miss typo, EYD Failure, bad des.**

**Cast & Pairing: Lee Donghae (HaeHyuk) Lee Hyukjae (KyuHyuk) Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre & Rating: Angst(?), Romance** (**M**ature)**,** **Hurt/Comfort, Showbiz**

Dedicated to **Myhyukkiesmile**, **ancofishy**, **Lyndaariez**, and all of my beloved reader. Hope you enjoy this. :D

**Note: "**Talk**", '**Think**', italic = **flashback/dream

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ring  
Ketika Donghae merasa kehidupan tak pernah adil, Kyuhyun mulai mengetahui sedikit tentang Hyukjae**

* * *

_Pukul sebelas malam waktu Incheon._

_Setelah memastikan tak ada satu pun orang yang masih terjaga dalam rumahnya, Hyukjae mengendap masuk ke dalam kamar Donghae. Hyukjae tau sang kakak sedang marah besar padanya. Sumber masalahnya adalah Hyukjae tidak bisa mengatakan kata tidak pada Nichkhun, teman seangkatan Hyukjae yang mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Hyukjae. Tadi sore, tepat setelah acara kelulusan berakhir, dan disaksikan ratusan undangan acara tersebut, termasuk Donghae dan kedua orang tua Hyukjae._

_Hyukjae menghirup napas sebanyak yang ia bisa setelah melihat Donghae bersandar pada single sofa yang menghadap langsung pada jendela. Hyukjae menutup pintu kamar Donghae dengan sangat pelan, lalu berjalan menghampiri sang kakak, tanpa memastikan pintu tersebut sudah tertutup sempurna atau belum._

_Donghae pura-pura menutup mata ketika Hyukjae sudah sampai di depannya._

_Jemari lentik Hyukjae meraih jemari besar Donghae, menggenggam-nya dengan penuh perasaan. "_Nan neorul saranghanda…_"_

_Mata Donghae tiba-tiba terbuka, ia berikan tatapan tajamnya pada Hyukjae. "Jika kau mencintaiku, kau akan langsung menolak lelaki tadi, bukan malah mengatakan akan mempertimbangkannya!"_

_"Dan membuat _abeoji _malu di depan ratusan orang karena mempunyai anak yang tidak mempunyai sopan santun?"_

_Donghae menarik tangannya dari genggaman Hyukjae, tatapan tajamnya berubah menjadi tatapan sendu. "Kau selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain, tapi tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku terlebih dulu ketika bertindak. Selalu _abeoji_, _eomma, moni, _dan teman-temanmu yang lain yang kau utamakan perasaannya."_

_Mata Hyukjae mulai berkaca-kaca, ia jatuh bersimpuh di depan Donghae. "Bukan seperti itu maksudku, sungguh. Aku hanya tidak ingin suasana menjadi tidak nyaman. Tolong mengertilah..."_

_Donghae menghela napas pasrah, air mata Hyukjae adalah kelemahannya. Predikat orang paling kejam sedunia selalu ia lekatkan pada dirinya sendiri jika melihat Hyukjae menitikan air mata untuknya. Donghae mengulurkan tangannya pada lengan Hyukjae, mengajak sang adik yang amat ia cintai berdiri. Hyukjae hanya bisa pasrah., termasuk saat Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan, kemudian membidik matanya dengan sorot putus asa. "Harus dengan cara apa supaya kau bisa mengutamakan aku dalam pikiranmu?" _

_Demi Tuhan! Hyukjae tidak pernah menomor-akhirkan Donghae, justru sebaliknya. Semua tindakan yang diambil Hyukjae, ia putuskan atas dasar Donghae, Donghae dan Donghae. Alasannya tidak langsung menolak pernyataan cinta Nichkhun sebenarnya bukan karena ayah mereka, namun lebih kepada Donghae._

_Seandainya Hyukjae langsung menolak pernyataan cinta Nichkhun tadi, lelaki tampan tersebut sudah pasti langsung menuntut penjelasan. Hyukjae jelas tidak akan bisa mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah memiliki Donghae sebagai kekasihnya di hadapan sang ayah. Selain mencoreng nama baik keluargnya sendiri, Hyukjae yakin hubungan asmaranya dengan Donghae juga tidak akan bertahan lama—tak ada satupun orang tua waras di dunia ini yang akan diam saja ketika tau anak-anaknya saling berbagi tempat khusus di hati masing-masing, Hyukjae meyakini hal itu._

_Hyukjae tak mau hal mengerikan itu terjadi, ia ingin terus berada di sisi Donghae, tak masalah jika seumur hidup Hyukjae harus menggunakan embel-embel saudara untuk menyamarkan perasaan yang mereka miliki. Hyukjae menarik pelan salah satu tangan Donghae, lalu menautkan jemari mereka. "Dan harus dengan cara apa lagi supaya aku bisa membuatmu mengerti bahwa isi pikiranku hanyalah dirimu?"_

_Donghae kalah telak, ia tak bisa membalas. Perkataan dan tatapan mata sang adik tak main-main, penuh dengan keyakinan. Pada akhirnya, Donghae pun menyerah, menanggalkan seluruh keegoisannya di hadapan Hyukjae, pujaan hatinya. "_Mianhae_…"_

_Mau tak mau, Hyukjae tersenyum. Tautan jari mereka semakin erat, Hyukjae menyatukan kening mereka tanpa memutus kontak mata. "Tak ada yang salah, tak ada yang harus meminta maaf."_

_Satu tangan Hyukjae yang melingkar di leher Donghae, menarik tubuh sang kakak hingga tak ada jarak untuk dada mereka. Hyukjae menatap dalam-dalam mata Donghae, dan kata itu pun keluar lagi dari bibir Hyukjae. "Aku mencintaimu_,_" bisiknya lembut. Hyukjae menghapus jarak antara bibirnya dan Donghae. Hyukjae tidak membutuhkan balasan dari Donghae, karena ia tau Donghae juga mencintainya—sangat mencintainya. Sudah lebih dari sering Donghae membuktikan hal tersebut._

_Perlahan tapi pasti, Donghae membalas perlakuan Hyukjae pada bibirnya. Semakin lama semakin dalam. Ia dekap erat tubuh ramping sang adik, seolah ia tak punya kesempatan melakukan hal tersebut di hari esok. Beruntung, Hyukjae sama sekali tak keberatan dengan perlakuan Donghae._

_Cumbuan Donghae mulai merayap turun ke leher jenjang Hyukjae, bibir tipis tersebut menyapu tiap inci kulit leher mulus Hyukjae, dan berhenti tepat di pangkal. Ia hisap kuat bagian tersebut hingga membuat Hyukjae mendesah pelan. Tak ada satu hal pun yang mereka pedulikan—tirai jendela yang masih terbuka lebar, lampu kamar Donghae yang masih menyala terang benderang, bahkan Hankyung yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Donghae pun tak mereka pedulikan._

_Bagaimana cara Hyukjae mengangkat wajah Donghae yang dibenamkan pada pangkal lehernya, bagaimana cara keduanya beradu tatapan penuh rasa sayang, bagaimana cara keduanya menautkan bibir, saling mencumbu untuk menikmati rasa manis bibir satu sama lain. Demi Tuhan, Hankyung tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian memalukan tersebut. Hankyung merasa darahnya tiba-tiba mendidih di puncak kepalanya, terlebih saat melihat Hyukjae berusaha melepas kemeja yang dipakai Donghae dengan gerakan sensual._

_"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"_

_Hyukjae terkejut bukan main ketika melihat Hankyung berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sorot mata mengerikan. Buru-buru ia bangkit untuk menjauh dari Donghae sambil membekap mulutnya. "_Abeoji_…"_

_"Bagaimana bisa kau menggoda KAKAKMU sendiri, Lee Hyukjae?"_

_Hankyung berjalan cepat mendekati Hyukjae, namun langkahnya dihadang oleh Donghae. Lelaki tampan itu tau saat-saat seperti ini akan datang dalam hidupnya, dan ia sudah siap untuk menghadapinya. "Dia tidak menggodaku. Kami saling mencintai."_

_"DIAM KAU!" Hankyung makin terlihat geram, perkataan Donghae sama sekali tak membuatnya tenang. Hankyung mendorong Donghae sampai jatuh di lantai._

_"_ABEOJI_!"_

_Hyukjae ingin mendekati Donghae dan membantu sang kakak berdiri, namun Hankyung tak membiarkan hal itu. Dengan cepat Hankyung menarik lengan Hyukjae lalu membawanya keluar dari kamar Donghae._

_"_Abeoji_, tolong lepaskan Hyukjae." Lagi-lagi Donghae ingin menghadang Hankyung namun saat itu juga ia kembali didorong oleh Hankyung. "_Abeoji_, aku mencintainya, sungguh." Hyukjae ikut memohon. Namun hal tersebut tak ada gunanya, Hankyung berjalan seperti orang tuli._

_Donghae berusaha bangkit dan mengejar langkah Hankyung, namun usahanya sia-sia. Pintu kamarnya sudah ditutup dengan keras oleh Hankyung lalu dikunci dari luar. "_Abeoji _buka pintunya!" Berulang kali Donghae menggedor pintu kamarnya._

_"_Abeoji_, jangan kunci kakak, tolong kelurkan dia." Hyukjae memohon sambil menyeka air matanya._

_Tanpa melepaskan cengkeramannya di lengan Hyukjae, Hankyung tetap berjalan lurus meninggalkan kamar Donghae menuju pintu masuk. "_Abeoji, _aku_ _mau dibawa ke mana?"_

_Tetap tak ada respon dari Hankyung bahkan sampai mereka berada di depan mobil yang tidak sempat di masukan ke dalam garasi, Hankyung tak kunjung buka mulut._

_"Hannie! Mau kau bawa ke mana Hyukjae?"_

_Heechul tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu masuk dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Hankyung yang memaksa Hyukjae masuk ke dalam mobil._

_Tak sedikitpun Hankyung menanggapi Heechul. Setelah berhasil memasukan Hyukjae ke dalam mobil, Hankyung pun ikut masuk ke dalamnya._

_"Hannie! Buka pintunya!" Heechul menggedor kaca mobil Hankyung, namun sang suami tak juga mau menanggapi sang istri. Malahan, dengan sadis Hankyung menghidupkan mobilnya dan menjalankan benda tersebut seperti orang kesetanan._

**o0o**

Jika ibu Donghae sudah memberikan sambutan dingin padanya, giliran Hankyung yang memberikan sambutan tak layak atas kepulangan Donghae. Setelah lima tahun tidak bertemu, Hankyung hanya memberikan senyum sekilas pada Donghae, ketika mereka bertemu di meja makan. Tak ada pelukan atau semacamnya. Donghae tak heran. Sudah lama memang ayahnya bersikap begitu dingin padanya, terhitung sejak hubungannya dengan sang adik terbongkar.

Mereka sarapan pagi dalam keadaan hening yang menyebalkan. Donghae melirik tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Tak ada lagi tangan usil yang menjahilinya ketika makan, tak ada lagi cengiran lucu, tak ada lagi rajukan manja yang akan membuat Donghae rela menghabiskan jatah sayuran sang adik, secara diam-diam. Donghae sendiri benci makan sayuran, terutama wortel, brokoli dan lobak. Namun untuk menghindarkan sang adik dari amukan sang ibu, Donghae rela menelan semua sayuran tersebut untuk Hyukjae.

Semua untuk Hyukjae, demi Hyukjae dan hanya Hyukjae. Kepindahannya ke Taiwan pun juga ia lakukan demi Hyukjae, supaya sang adik tidak harus melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Donghae tersenyum miris ketika sadar bahwa apa yang telah ia lakukan tidak berdampak baik pada siapapun. Bahkan sebelum ia pergi ke Taiwan pun semuanya sudah hancur berantakan. Adik yang setengah mati ia cintai menghilang, dan sekarang kehangatan keluarganya memudar.

"Apa jadwal Donghae hari ini langsung padat?" Heechul memecah keheningan dengan bertanya pada Yin He—manajer Donghae—yang duduk di sebelahnya, tentunya menggunakan bahasa mandarin. Ibu Hankyung adalah keturunan Cina asli, jadi sedikit banyak keluarga tersebut menguasai bahasa mandarin.

Hati Donghae semakin miris. Bahkan sang ibu enggan bertanya langsung pada Donghae yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Mereka menganggap Donghae apa? Batu?

"Tidak, bibi. Hari ini jadwalnya hanya berangkat ke Seoul dan mencari letak apartemen yang akan kami tempati selama dua bulan ke depan, Direktur baru saja mengirimkan alamatnya. Besok dia baru dijadwalkan mengunjungi MCent, untuk bertemu Presdir MCent dan para partnernya di musikal nanti. Kemudian, hari selasa siang ada pres. con. musikal-nya, dan setelah itu jadwal Donghae hanya latihan, latihan dan latihan sampai hari H."

Salah satu kursi meja makan tersebut berderit kencang, Hankyung, Heechul dan Yin He serempak menoleh pada Donghae yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Donghae muak dengan sederet jadwal yang disebutkan Yin He, terlebih, Ia muak dengan keluarganya. "Aku selesai." Donghae meninggalkan meja makan dengan langkah cepat, menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

Yin He menatap nasi dalam mangkuk Donghae yang masih utuh, belum berkurang sebutir pun. "Selalu seperti ini." Yin He membuang napas lelah ketika Heechul menatapnya "Apa dia sering seperti ini?"

"Tiap kali aku menyebutkan jadwalnya secara rinci," jawab Yin He. Lelaki asal Taiwan tersebut bangkit dari tempat duduk lalu membereskan makanannya dan juga Donghae. "Aku akan membujuk Lee Donghae supaya mau makan. Aku permisi dulu, bibi, paman."

Hankyung tak mau ambil pusing dengan kejadian tersebut. Ia kembali berkutat dengan alat makannya sambil memasang wajah tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini, Hannie," kata Heechul dingin, tanpa melirik sang suami yang masih duduk tenang di kursinya, ia masih menggunakan bahasa mandarin supaya tak ada satu orang pun yang memahami percakapan mereka. "Donghae harus tau semuanya. Dia harus tau semua rahasia itu."

"Cukup!" Hankyung tiba-tiba berteriak sambil menggebrak meja. Ia takut Heechul menyebutkan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang setengah mati ia samarkan selama dua puluh tujuh tahun terakhir, dengan segala macam cara.

Dengan perlahan, Heechul meraih tangan Hankyung lalu menggenggam nya dengan penuh perasaan. "Kita sudah gagal menjadi orang tua yang baik, terutma untuk Donghae." Genggaman tangan itu semakin erat, raut wajah Heechul memelas. Tak hanya Donghae dan Hyukjae yang tersiksa akibat tindakan Hankyung, Heechul juga sama tersiksanya. "Mari kita akhiri semuanya. Kita ceritakan semua kebenarannya pada Donghae, bahwa dia—"

"Tidak ada kebenaran yang harus diungkapkan. Kebenaran yang harus diketahui oleh semua orang hanya satu, Lee Donghae adalah anakku. Dan hal itu tidak akan berubah sampai kapan pun."

"Jika kau menganggap dia anakmu, tak seharusnya kau menyiksanya seperti ini!"

"Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku menyayanginya. Bukan menyiksanya."

"Jika kau memang menyayanginya, kau tidak akan memisahkannya dari Hyukjae. Dia…" Heechul sendiri tidak suka dengan apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Ia meremas lap putih yang ada di atas meja "mencintai Hyukjae. Aku yakin jika kau menyetujui hubungan mereka, Hyukjae akan kembali pada kita."

Raut wajah Hankyung semakin mengeras. Ia benar-benar tak suka dengan perkataan sang istri.

"Donghae tidak pernah mencintainya, Hyukjae juga tidak. Malam itu, Hyukjae hanya menggodanya, tidak lebih. Tidak pernah ada cinta di antara mereka."

Hankyung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Heechul, mengambil tas kerja dan kunci mobilnya, lalu berjalan cepat keluar rumah menuju mobilnya. Berangkat ke kantor tanpa berpamitan pada sang istri.

Heechul hanya bisa menatap kepergian suaminya dengan hati hancur. Sama seperti keadaan keluarganya saat ini.

**o0o**

_Ketika Hyukjae memeriksa tasnya untuk mengambil DVD yang kemarin baru ia beli , ponsel Hyukjae berbunyi, nama sang kakak tertera di layar ponselnya yang berkedip. Mau tak mau Hyukjae harus menjeda kegiatannya untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut, jika tidak, bisa dipastikan sang kakak akan mengamuk dan memporak-porandakan kamarnya. "_Yeobosaeyo_," sapanya tanpa minat._

**_"Sedang apa?"_**

_"Mencari DVD marvel super hero yang kemarin aku beli."_

**_"Kenapa tidak meminta bantuanku? Siapa tau aku bisa bantu mencarinya."_**

_Hyukjae berdecak sambil menuang isi tasnya di atas ranjang. "Mana mungkin kau bisa bantu, sedangkan kau masih di kantor."_

_Tak ada suara apapun dari seberang line, Hyukjae sempat mengira sambungan mereka terputus, namun saat Hyukjae memeriksa layar ponsel-nya, sambungan mereka belum terputus. Hyukjae kembali meletakan ponsel-nya di telinga. "Kau masih di sana?"_

_Tanpa diduga, Hyukjae tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah pelukan dari belakang lengkap dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi sebelah kanan. "Aku tidak mungkin menawarkan bantuan jika aku tidak bisa membantu, baby."_

_Hyukjae terkesiap, lalu menoleh ke samping, mendapati Donghae sedang tersenyum manis padanya. "Kenapa sudah pulang?" Ia melirik jam dinding, masih pukul lima sore. Biasanya Donghae baru sampai rumah sekitar pukul tujuh sore, jika ada lembur bisa sampai pukul sebelas malam._

_"Tadi pagi, _eomma _tiba-tiba ke kantor, lalu mengajak_ Abeoji_ ke Daegu untuk mengunjungi bibi yang sedang sakit, jadi, hari ini aku bebas, dan bisa langsung pulang setelah semua pekerjaanku selesai."_

_"Ck, jadi seperti itu kelakuan wakil presdir? Tidak bertanggung jawab. Akan kulaporkan nanti pada _abeoji_." Hyukjae mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Donghae, namun gagal. Ia lalu melirik pintu kamar, tertutup rapat, tapi tak terkunci. Hyukjae menjadi sedikit resah. Ia takut ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya._

_"Yang terpenting aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku, baby."_

_Hyukjae kembali mengeliat tak nyaman. "Tatap saja, itu tidak baik. Lepaskan aku! Aku mau mencari DVD ku."_

_Donghae menepuk jidatnya. "Oh, hampir saja aku lupa." Donghae kemudian melepaskan pelukannya untuk mengambil sebuah DVD dari dalam tas kerjanya. "Ini yang kau cari kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa._

_Mata Hyukjae membulat sekaligus berbinar. "_Ya_! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau membawanya?! Kau melihatnya duluan? Ish, kau ini menyebalkan sekali."_

_"Aku belum melihatnya, baby. Tenng saja."_

_Hyukjae pun menghadiahkan pukulan-pukulan ringan di lengan sang kakak sebelum mengambil DVD-nya dari tangan Donghae. "Ish, kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Hyukjae mendengus. Sekarang, ia ingin pergi dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Donghae. Namun, belum sempat ia mengambil langkah ke dua, lengan Hyukjae ditarik oleh Donghae, sehingga sang adik kembali duduk di ranjang. "Jangan marah, baby~" pinta Donghae sambil memasang wajah anak anjing yang baru saja dibuang._

_Jika jurus tersebut sudah dikeluarkan, sudah pasti Hyukjae tak bisa berkutik. _Puppy-eyes _Donghae adalah kelemahan Hyukjae. Ia menghela napas, kalah. "Maaf diterima kalau ada satu kotak cokelat. Bagaimana?" Sebenarnya Hyukjae tidak sungguhan menginginkan hal itu._

_Donghae menjentikan jarinya. Matanya berbinar penuh semangat. "Kebetulan sekali." Ia pun kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas kerjanya. "Tada!"_

_Sekotak cokelat berada tepat di depan Hyukjae. Mata Hyukjae jadi berbinar-binar, indah. "Wah! Ini untukku?"_

_Donghae hanya mengangguk sekali._

_"Wah~ Gomawo~" Hyukjae mengecup pipi kanan Donghae, lalu mengambil cokelat tersebut dari tangan sang kakak. Hyukjae langsung membukanya. Mata Hyukjae makin berbinar-binar ketika melihat berbagai macam bentuk cokelat berjajar rapi dalam kotak tersebut. Namun wajah Hyukjae langsung terlihat bingung ketika melihat cokelat di tengah-tengah kotak tersebut terbungkus rapi seperti permen. Hyukjae mengambil cokelat tersebut, mengamatinya dengan seksama. "Kenapa hanya ada satu yang dibungkus seperti ini?"_

_"Bukalah, baby." Donghae tersenyum, sangat tampan, tak sabar melihat bagaimana reaksi Hyukjae ketika melihat isinya._

_Hyukjae menatap Donghae sekilas, sebelum akhirnya memelintir kedua ujung pembungkus cokelat tersebut. Matanya langsung membulat ketika melihat apa yang ada dibalik pembungkus. Bukan gumpalan cokelat, tapi sebuah cincin perak tanpa hiasan apapun, hanya ada ukiran namanya dan Donghae di sisi dalam cincin tersebut._

_"Astaga! Ini—"_

_Tak mampu meneruskan ucapannya, Hyukjae menatap Donghae sambil membekap mulutnya yang menganga, takjub. Reaksi tersebut cukup membuat hati Donghae senang—sang adik menyukai kejutannya._

_Donghae mengambil cincin tersebut dari tangan Hyukjae, kemudian menyematkannya di jari manis Hyukjae. Cincinnya melingkar sempurna, tidak kekecilan dan tidak kebesaran. "Itu hadiah karena kau bisa lulus ujian akhir dengan nilai terbaik. Aku harap kau menyukainya." Donghae lalu merunduk untuk mencium punggung tangan Hyukjae._

_Pipi Hyukjae merona. Rasanya Hyukjae ingin sekali melompat-lompat, hanya untuk menunjukan pada dunia jika ia sedang senang setengah mati, terlebih saat ia tau di jari manis Donghae juga tersemat benda yang sama._

_Tanpa, aba-aba, Hyukjae memeluk Donghae erat, membenamkan wajahnya di leher Donghae. "Gomabta."  
_

**o0o**

Hatinya seperti teriris ketika menemukan cincin yang dulu pernah ia sematkan di jari manis Hyukjae, tergeletak begitu saja di tempat kemeja putih pemberian Hyukjae yang sengaja ia tinggalkan dalam lemari pakaiannya. Tak hanya cincin, benda-benda lain yang pernah ia berikan pada Hyukjae juga ada di sana. Tertata rapi dalam sebuah kotak harta karun berukuran sedang.

Air mata Donghae jatuh setetes, hatinya menjerit, frustasi. Begitu fatalkah pilihan yang telah ia ambil, sampai-sampai dunianya yang dulu indah kini menjadi hancur berantakan? Tak cukupkah fakta bahwa ia tak bisa melihat pujaan hatinya ketika pulang? Tak cukupkah hanya sambutan dingin dari keluarganya saja yang mengoyak hatinya? Donghae mulai merasa kehidupan tidak pernah adil padanya.

Dari ambang pintu, Heechul bisa melihat Donghae bersimpuh pasrah di depan lemari pakaiannya. Hati Heechul seperti teriris melihat hal tersebut. Perlahan, Heechul mendekati Donghae, lalu ikut bersimpuh di depan lemari pakaian, bersama Donghae. Matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah cincin perak di atas telapak tangan lunglai Donghae.

Dulu, Heechul mengira cincin tersebut hanyalah cincin biasa yang tak ada maknanya. Donghae dan Hyukjae memakainya hanya sebagai simbol persaudaraan, tidak lebih.

"_Eomma_ juga merindukannya."

Mendengar pengakuan sang ibu, Donghae tersenyum sinis sekaligus miris, tatapannya masih lurus ke depan. "Kenapa aku harus terlahir sebagai anak kalian? Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padanya? Dan kenapa aku juga harus dipisahkan darinya?"

Dada Heechul terasa sesak. Ia ingin sekali memeluk Donghae lalu menenangkannya, namun tidak bisa. Tubuhnya membatu di tempat.

"Ini cobaan untukmu... nak. Kuatkan hatimu untuk menghadapinya."

Setetes air mata Donghae jatuh tepat di atas cincin Hyukjae. Donghae menggenggam erat cincin tersebut. "Jika aku menemukannya, aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi."

Heechul meletakan tangannya di bahu Donghae. Tak bisa memberi respon berlebih, ia dilema. Jika ia mendukung Donghae, sama artinya dengan ia menentang Hankyung, suami yang sangat ia cintai. Tapi jika Heechul tidak mendukung keputusan Donghae, ia tak akan bisa melihat senyum-senyuman manis yang dulu menghiasi wajah setiap anggota keluarganya.

**o0o**

Hal pertama yang ingin Kyuhyun lakukan untuk mencari tau apa sebab keanehan sikap Hyukjae semalam, adalah mencari informasi selengkap-lengkapnya tentang kakak Hyukjae. Kyuhyun memang sudah lama tau bahwa Hyukjae mempunyai seorang kakak lelaki, namun Kyuhyun tak pernah tau siapa namanya, bagaimana rupanya, apa pekerjaannya, dan di mana orang tersebut saat ini. Hyukjae selalu menolak untuk bercerita. Tak hanya kakak, Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah tau siapa ayah, dan ibu Hyukjae. Selama ini, yang Hyukjae perkenalkan sebagai walinya adalah paman dan bibinya yang tinggal di Daegu. Seperti halnya sang kekasih, paman dan bibi Hyukjae pun tidak pernah mau menceritakan apapun tentang ayah, ibu, kakak, dan kehidupan Hyukjae sebelum bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Karena hasratnya untuk mencari tau segala sesuatu tentang Hyukjae sudah di ubun-ubun, Kyuhyun memilih jalan pintas untuk mendapatkan informasi selengkap-lengkapnya tentang Hyukjae.

Dengan memanfaatkan kemampuan anak buahnya, tak sampai satu jam menunggu, Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan data lengkap tentang Hyukjae beserta keluarganya. Dengan sabar, Kyuhyun membaca selembar demi selembar dokumen yang dikirimkan informan-nya melalui e-mail.

Dan betapa terkejut-nya Kyuhyun saat tau bahwa ayah Hyukjae adalah Lee Hankyung, seorang pengusaha sukses—namun sulit ditemui—yang berkediaman di Incheon, dan ibunya adalah Kim Heechul, seorang model internasional yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari dunia entertainment sekitar dua puluh tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dan kakak Hyukjae adalah… "Lee Donghae?" Sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk mempercayai apa yang ia temukan.

Bicara soal Donghae, Kyuhyun teringat saat Hyukjae memakaikan kemeja putih yang sampi saat ini masih melekat di tubuhnya, ia teringat tangan Hyukjae yang bergetar hebat ketika mengancingkan kemeja di badannya. Dan ingatan Kyuhyun pun tiba-tiba tersambung pada saat ia memberitahukan rencana kerja sama-nya dengan Zhoumi pada Hyukjae. Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya Hyukjae bersikap aneh pada Kyuhyun. Hyukjae menjadi lebih sentimen pada siapapun, sering melamun dan menggerutu tak jelas. "Lee Donghae, dia penyebabnya, tidak salah lagi." Kyuhyun yakin seyakin-yakinnya, tapi, ia masih tidak mengerti ada apa di antara kakak-beradik tersebut.

Ketika Kyuhyun ingin menekuni lagi informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan, telepon-nya tiba-tiba berbunyi, sang sekretaris dari seberang line mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk segera menghadiri rapat dengan para penanggung jawab musikal selanjutnya.

Kyuhyun terpaksa menunda keinginannya, ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangannya, meninggalkan personal komputernya yang masih menyala dan menampilkan satu catatan yang amat kecil, namun sangat penting bagi siapapun. Catatan tersebut berbunyi, **Donghae adalah anak angkat **LeeHankyung dan Lee Heechul.

**o0o**

Jalanan dari Incheon menuju Seoul tidak terlalu padat, rute menuju apartemen yang diberikan Zhoumi pun tidak berbelit-belit, jadi, pukul lima sore mereka sudah berada di apartemen. Yin He meletakan kopernya di sembarang tempat, lalu menghempas kan tubuhnya di sofa. "Direktur benar-benar baik. Aku kira dia akan menempatkan kita di flat sempit yang minim ventilasi serta jauh dari keramaian."

Donghae menarik kopernya sambil berjalan mengelilingi apartemen. "Awas saja jika dia berani melakukan hal itu padaku."

"Memangnya siapa dirimu?" Perkataan pedas itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Yin He. Memang jika dilihat dari besarnya income perusahaan, yang bersumber dari segudang jadwal Donghae, bukan hal yang aneh jika sang bintang begitu di anak emaskan oleh Zhoumi, namun tetap saja perkataan Donghae bukanlah hal yang pantas diucapkan.

Donghae memilih diam saja, bukan karena ia tidak bisa membalas ucapan Yin He, hanya saja, Donghae tak mau mendengar Yin He mengoceh sepanjang sisa hari dan membuatnya lupa pada sederet kegiatan yang sudah ia susun sendiri untuk mulai mencari keberadaan Hyukjae. Setelah meletakan kopernya di salah satu kamar, Donghae pun buru-buru melangkah menuju pintu masuk. "Carilah makan malam sendiri, aku ada urusan," kata Donghae sambil memakai air jordan warna hitam dengan sentuhan warna merah dan putih di bagian sol-nya.

Yin He yang tadinya merebahkan diri di sofa langsung berdiri dan memelototi Donghae. "Kau mau kemana? Aku pendatang di negara ini. Aku tak tau harus—"

BRAK! Donghae tak lagi mendengar ocehan Yin He, ia tersenyum geli sendiri di depan pintu ketika membayangkan ekspresi kesal Yin He. Donghae yakin dirinya tidak akan bisa tidur tenang karena mendengar Yin He terus mengomel padanya.

Masa bodoh, Donghae tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah pergi ke suatu tempat untuk meminta bantuan pada teman lamanya yang tinggal di Seoul. Donghae sangat berharap temannya bisa membantu dirinya menemukan sang pujaan hati yang sudah lama menghilang.

Sambil berjalan menuju lift, Donghae merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan cincin Hyukjae. Ia pandangi sejenak cincin tersebut sebelum ia sematkan di jari kelingking, bersebelahan dengan cincinnya. Namun, karena Donghae sedang sial, cincin tersebut malah jatuh dan menggelinding, sampai akhirnya masuk ke dalam apartemen seseorang melalui celah pintu.

Donghae berulang kali menekan bel apartemen tersebut, namun pintu di hadapannya tak kunjung terbuka.

**TBC**

* * *

Hayo, itu apartemen siapa? Oke, Min Gi tau ini makin… **ngawur kemana-mana** TT^TT chapter ini dibuat di tengah kegalauan. Jadi jangan salahkan ceritanya, atau HaeHyuk, atau cast lainnya yang pada dinistakan di ff ini, salain Min Gi aja yg akhir-akhir ini otaknya lagi error. Jangan ada yang benci ama papi Hankyung ya, dia beneran sayang kok sama Donghae. Dan pertanyaan kenapa Hae pergi ke Taiwan, masih belum bisa dijawab di chapter ini, biarkan saja ceritanya mengalir ya, biarpun plotnya maju mundur seenaknya jidat :D, yang penting udah pada tau kalau HaeHyuk itu… *jangan ditendang* Dan… menurut hasil poling *kapan buka lapak poling?* maksudnya dari masukan-masukan di review, ff ini jadinya **BL/SLASH buat HaeHyukKyu tapi kayaknya tetep gak Min Gi sebutin secara gamblang klo Hyuk itu namja ***jangan ditimpuk lagi*

Oke, sekian dulu dari Min Gi, **Special thanks to:** **akuu, anon, azihaehyuk, Bluerissing, cho ri rin, fitri, FN, HaeHyuk Love, haekhyuklveo, haehyuk86, HaoHaoHyvk, Lan214EunhaElf, LHLHleena, love haehyuk, lyndaariezz, Mey Hanazaki, myhyukkiesmile, narty2h0415, NicKyun, NovaVishy, nurul p. putri,** **nyukkunyuk, Polarise437, rani gaem 1,** **rsming, tarrraaa, Xiuxiu Lu, Youmustbeknowme, and **any reviewer with '**Guest**' name**.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan :D *Peluk & Cium satu-satu***


End file.
